


paul, you've been a naughty boy

by kreekey



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1967, Comic, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreekey/pseuds/kreekey
Summary: Paul spots a pretty photographer; John pokes a bit of fun at him.
Relationships: Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	paul, you've been a naughty boy

**Author's Note:**

> paul you FREAK 
> 
> (he was reportedly attracted to linda’s smile)
> 
> tumblr: kreekey.tumblr.com


End file.
